cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Order of the Black Sails
The Second Charter of The Order of the Black Sails Preamble: The Order of the Black Sails is a white team alliance, but supports nations from all color spheres. Nations of The Order of the Black Sails will strive to strengthen the political, economic, and militaristic landscape of CyberNations. Article I. – Membership In order to gain membership of The Order of the Black Sails, new recruits are expected to meet the following requirements set by the Director of Internal Affairs. Once a new recruit has been accepted by the Director of Internal Affairs, the recruit then is then promoted to a member of The Order of the Black Sails Academy (or Black Sails Academy). Members of The Order of the Black Sails are not permitted to leave The Order of the Black Sails without first resigning and giving up rights as a member of our alliance. Members who have “dual membership” in other alliances will be expelled from The Order of The Black Sails. Section 1.01: The Order of the Black Sails Application Procedures (A) Conditions of Applicants (1) Applicants may not be engaged in any form of warfare (unless overridden by the Director of Internal Affairs, Director of Foreign Affairs, or Captain). (2) Applicants must not be an enemy target by any outside alliance. (3) Applicants must belong to but one alliance; dual memberships are forbidden. (4) Applicants are urged to change to white team, but are not forced. (B) Applicants must be a registered member of our forums. Forum user-names must match in-game user-names. Section 1.02: Financial Support of Membership (A) Financial Support (1) New recruits are eligible for $1,000,000.00 in start-up aid upon membership application approval. (2) Members who receive financial aid from a designated alliance “bank” must continue membership with the alliance for a minimum of 31 days before leaving the alliance, OR pay back aided amount in full within a 31 day period (or duration set by the Director of Economics, or Captain). Section 1.03: The Order of the Black Sails Academy (A) Nation Training (1) New members are required to participate in the Academy to help their nation grow. (2) New members must pass a required test in order to graduate and become a full member of The Order of the Black Sails. (3) If a member fails the required test, they will have unlimited opportunities to pass the test to graduate. Article II. – Leadership Section 2.01: Captain – Sole leader to lead and direct The Order of the Black Sails. The Captain will oversee and manage the alliance as a whole. If the current Captain resigns from office, he or she will appoint a successor. (A) Rights of Captain (1) Leader of State – The Captain is the primary political authority of The Order of the Black Sails. The Captain will decide the political direction of the alliance. (2) War – The Captain is authorized to declare war upon enemy nations or alliances at any time. Approval from Directors, Ministers, or members is not required. (3) Promotion – The Captain is authorized to promote or demote any member to or from any Governmental position at any time. (4) Expulsions – The Captain may expel any member of any membership-level at any time. (5) Charter – May make any necessary changes to the charter without membership approval. However, an announcement must be posted stating the changes to the charter. Section 2.02: The Board of Directors – Directors control the direction of the department that they administer, along with helping the Captain lead the alliance in a healthy and prosperous direction. (A) Rights of the Directors (1) Department Leaders – The Directors are the department heads of each alliance department. They control the direction of the department with approval of the Captain. (2) Promotion and Demotion – With approval from the Captain, a Director may appoint or dismiss Ministers. Section 2.03: The Director of Foreign Affairs – The Director of Foreign Affairs will manage and control the direction of the alliance through diplomacy and foreign relations. (A) Rights of the Director of Foreign Affairs (1) Department Leader – Manages and constructs programs to help supervise the alliance’s foreign affairs such as: (a) Establishes Embassies - Supervises the establishment of embassies to build foreign relations. (b) Foreign Diplomacy – Maintains a peaceful nature between The Order of the Black Sails and other world alliances. © Creating Treaties – Works closely with The Captain to create and maintain alliance treaties. (d) Collaboration – Works closely with other departments to maintain proper foreign policy. Section 2.04: The Director of Internal Affairs – The Director of Internal Affairs will manage and control the direction of the alliance through managing membership, The Black Sails Academy, and resource trading. (A) Rights of the Director of Internal Affairs (1) Department Leader – Manages and constructs programs to help supervise the alliance’s internal affairs such as: (a) Membership Recruitment – Manages all membership recruitment for the alliance. (b) Membership Management – Processes new recruits, maintains membership records, and manages member accounts. © The Black Sails Academy – Oversees the direction of “The Black Sails Academy”, making sure order is in place. (d) Resource Trading – Helps members establish healthy and productive trade agreements. Section 2.05: The Director of the Armed Forces – The Director of the Armed Forces will manage and control the direction of the alliance both during peace and wartime. (A) Rights of the Director of the Armed Forces (1) Department Leader – Manages and constructs programs to help supervise the alliance’s military such as: (a) Declaring War - may declare war on alliances or individual enemy nations without the Captain's approval. The Captain must still approve declarations of war against alliances in whole. (b) Preparation for War - assists the Captain in planning and preparing the alliance for war. © Organization of the Military – Manages the military and organizes troops effectively. (d) Nuclear Strike Approval – May approve nuclear strikes against a target nation without the Captain's approval. (e) Military Training – Conducts nations for training routines on “CyberNations: Tournament.” Section 2.06: The Director of Intelligence – The Director of Intelligence will manage and control the direction of the alliance through internal and external intelligence. (A) Rights of the Director of Intelligence (1) Department Leader – Manages and constructs programs to help supervise the alliance’s intelligence such as: (a) The OWF – Stays up to date with current events on Cybernation’s Open World Forum. (b) Information – Reiterates information to the Board of Directors to keep the alliance administration well informed. Section 2.07: The Director of Economics – The Director of Economics will manage and control the direction of the alliance through trade and finance. (A) Rights of the Director of Economics (1) Department Leader – Manages and constructs programs to help manage the alliance’s economics such as: (a) Tech Trading – Maintains healthy tech trading both internally and externally. (b) Banking – Manages alliance’s finance and arranges alliance bankers. © Aid – Manages and distributes alliance aid and financial support. Section 2.08: The Ministers– the Minister are appointed as assistants to their department leader. They help manage the department in sections. (A) Rights of the Ministers (1) Assistant to Department Director (a) Helps to steer the department in a healthy productive direction. Section 2.09: The Generals – The Generals are appointed as the most strategic warriors in the alliance. There shall be one General appointed for every 50 members of the alliance. (A) Duties of a General (1) Management and training of nations for war. (a) Teaching new nations the basics of fighting. (b) Assisting the Captain and Director of the Armed Forces with the planning of war and for a victorious outcome. Section 2.10: The Black Council – A council of elected members that oversee membership activity, and membership events. (A) Election into Office (1) At the first of every month 5 councilors shall be nominated and elected into office. (2) Each term is 1 month long. (3) Councilors can serve an unlimited amount of terms. They must be nominated and elected after each term. (B) Duties of The Black Council (1) Oversees membership activity and participation. (2) Organizes and hosts membership events. Article III – Succession The Captain is the sole leader of The Order of the Black Sails; however, in the event that the Captain resigns from office, is away unexpectedly, or takes an official hiatus from leadership, the following process shall occur to maintain peace and stability. Section 3.01: Triumvir – In the event that The Captain is not present for 3 days without notice, takes a break from the world of CyberNations, or resigns from Captainship the following will take place. (A) A triumvir-type government shall form to rule The Order of the Black Sails. (1) The Director of Foreign Affairs, Senior Triumvir - Shall oversee and finalize all decisions made. (2) The Director of Internal Affairs, Triumvir - Shall oversee all decisions made. (3) The Director of the Armed Forces, Triumvir - Shall oversee all decisions made. (B) For any reason one if one of the triumvirs is unavailable to serve in office, the following order of Directorial positions will step up into rule. (1) The Director of Intelligence (2) The Director of Economics Article IV – Foreign Policy The Order of the Black Sails is a peaceful alliance. However, we do acknowledge that there are times for war and there are times for peace. In cases where The Order of the Black Sails is drawn into war, The Captain reserves the right to declare offensive and defensive wars without consent of Directors, Ministers or alliance members. We are interested in keeping peace within the world of CyberNations, and will work hard to defend peace and freedom for our members. Section 4.01: The Order of the Black Sails at all times seeks peace through diplomacy, but also keeps in mind that war, at times, is inevitable. Section 4.02: The Order of the Black Sails will protect our members to the fullest extent. Any attack on our members as a hostile act will be handled with diplomacy and reparations. Nations who refuse diplomacy will receive a full retaliation by our membership. Section 4.03: The Order of the Black Sails nations who are inactive are still protected by our military. Section 4.04: The Order of the Black Sails views all spy operations against a member of The Order of the Black Sails as a direct act of war. Article V – Tech Raiding In order for nations of The Order of the Black Sails to learn the basics of combat prior to an alliance war, tech raiding is a legal practice in The Order of the Black Sails. Members will be able to declare war on unaligned inactive nations that follow the following guidelines. Section 5.01: Do not raid any nation who is on the red team. Section 5.02: Do not raid any nation belonging to an alliance. Section 5.03: Do not raid any active nations. Section 5.04: Nations must have their potential target approved by a member of The Order of the Black Sails Government. Section 5.05: Nations must sign the official tech raiding contract in order to be given permission to tech raid. Article VI – Espionage Members of The Order of The Black Sails may not, at any time, spy upon other nations. Members who violate this rule shall be reprimanded on a case-by-case action. If, at any time, a nation of The Order of the Black Sails is spied upon by a nation not belonging to The Order of the Black Sails, direct action will be taken against the offending nation. The offending nation will be dealt with by our Director of Foreign Affairs and the offending nation’s alliance's Director of Foreign Affairs, or equivalent. Article VII – Nuclear Policy If a member of The Order of The Black Sails is attacked with a nuclear weapon, during a period of which war is not present, and/or the attacker belongs to another alliance, The Order of the Black Sails will allow a defensive retaliation strike against the offending nation. Government diplomacy will take place against the offending nation, and reparation will be demanded. Nuclear first strike may not be commenced without permission from either the Captain or the Director of the Armed Forces. Article VIII – Expulsion To officially expel a member of The Order of the Black Sails, the Captain must approve of the expulsion before the expulsion is official. Article IX – Amendments As The Order of the Black Sails grows, so shall its charter. At any time, the Captain may make changes to the charter. The updated charter will be noted to the membership, allowing the changes to be viewed. Signed on behalf of The Order of the Black Sails, JonathanHXC of Thy Amerika, Captain Alovicious of Rebekahstan, Director of Foreign Affairs Lady Flue Rohannyas of Ashen Highlands, Director of Internal Affairs Denroll of Denrollistan, Director of Armed Forces Sumion of Ultuma, Director of Intelligence Infidel of 193sgar240r, Director of Economics